


Stardust

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Astrology, Cheesy, Fluff, Kim Jonghyun-centric, M/M, Metaphors, No Dialogue, Philosophy, Planets, Romance, Stars, Sunburn, basically rambling about our relation to the universe, tagging this is hard um, whipped jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: Jonghyun feels like Key is the sun.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly me rambling about my ideas about the universe. Throwing in that even though there are so many people on earth, there are even more stars, so don't feel that you're not that special. We appreciate each and every star in the night sky, after all. But anyway- Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

Humans come from stardust.

When we rub our eyes too hard we see the galaxies we come from, full of millions and zillions of seemingly tiny balls of gas. There are flashes of color and parts of the ever-expanding universe that we have a little part of. We see our own parts of the universe, too. Maybe we each see our own galaxies, of which we're only able to visit in our dreams.

It seems to always end in daydreaming when it comes to thinking about our relation to and with the universe. Science calls some ideas about the world "theories," although it might as well just be using your imagination. Imagination and some creative thinking lead to scientific discoveries. How humans work, how energy works, how the universe works; even how our existence works.

Long before modern times, people began to believe in and study astrology. Astrology describes a relationship we have with stars and planets, believing that people's moods and personalities can be affected by the position of these celestial objects. Perhaps the theory of humans coming from stardust has something to do with that.

We must have some sort of connection to the stars, if these theories happened to be true. Humans come from stardust and hold the same energy, share the same atoms. Our personalities, moods, and atomic makeup are each believed to have to do with the stars.

Consider Jonghyun's thoughts to be cheesy all you want, but he happens to believe that Kim Kibum  _is_ a star. Just like the above theories would relate humans in general to stars.

Key specifically, to him, allows him to believe those theories.

When you look at somebody that means this much to you, it's easy to relate to the way Jonghyun feels. He looks at Key as if he single-handedly keeps the world from falling apart. Going on from this thought, he could say far cheesier things, but he often decides to at least have a bit of mercy on those (barely) listening.

Besides the fact that Key's skin is  _glowing_ and his eyes are somehow even brighter, he radiates something warm that Jonghyun couldn't even think to stay away from. Like he's sung and written about, he feels as if he's a mere asteroid stuck in the sun's orbit. Whenever facing him, he feels the heat emanating from Key to himself.

Kibum has stars and universes in his eyes, something that Jonghyun could never get tired of looking into. They always appear a bit brighter when he speaks of something he's interested in. When angered, he's still like the sun; red and hot and boiling. Yet still so, so beautiful, and he's willing to get sunburnt every now and then if he means he can stay close.

Jonghyun and Key are a bit—if not, a lot—different. If we talk about it using astrology, Jonghyun's sun sign is Aries and Key's sun sign is Libra. Jonghyun is fire, Key is air. They're opposites but it seems that this is exactly what makes them fit so well together.

An example would be that the older is a hopeless romantic. And although he would never admit it, Key enjoys every single romantic gesture from him. Whether big or small, each gesture feels as meaningful and important as an entire star is.

The universe is vast. Vast is an understatement, and too obvious to say. Humans are merely blinks in the history of time, and in the expanse of the universe. Even so, no matter how short or long our existence is, we all have an impact that lasts much longer. It seems easy to become discouraged with the first thought, but the latter usually reassures Jonghyun.

Especially when he looks at Kibum. He almost pities those who have never met him. Actually, he does. People tend to misunderstand the other, and it hurts him, of course, but he never lets it show. Jonghyun pities those who don't get past the sunburn, those who don't get to experience the simple warmth of the sun.

A bit of selfishness allows him to have a "well, more for me" attitude. He has conflicting emotions: the world should be able to love and appreciate his lover's beauty, inside and out, but he almost wants to keep the sun to himself. His own sun.

He finds himself wanting all of Key's attention at times, but he manages to keep himself from being too clingy. As soon as they are home together, though, without outsiders or friends or anyone else, he refuses to hold back. He basks in the warmth of the sun, keeps it all for himself. Sees his smile when he first wakes up and before he falls asleep, and of course more in between then.

To put it simply, he's in love with Key. If humanity really is a mere blink in time, it's easy to feel unimportant. In all honesty, he does at times. But when he looks to the closest, brightest star, he feels that there's no way humans could be unimportant.

Each and every one is, as he believes. Each and every person comes from the stars, and has a relation to the universe. Each and every person has lived, breathed, and done something small that has had even the smallest impact on history. Each and every person is a star.

Jonghyun easily restores his own beliefs that at least the good humans are special. Even if they can be terrible, they are more than simply a blink in time. And even though each and every person is special, he always finds Key to be the most special of them all.

 

Kim Kibum. A man from the stars, a man made of stardust. A man with the same atomic makeup, energy, and brightness as the stars. A man who gives Jonghyun warmth, and makes him feel more important than just a tiny spec in the universe. A star, a sun, that keeps Jonghyun in the constant orbit around him.


End file.
